1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a voltage-level shift apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a voltage-level shift apparatus which is applied to a motor driver circuit and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The high-speed switching products currently on the market, such as the upper-bridge drive circuit of the brushless DC motor (BLDC), the energy control circuit of the LEDs, need the high-voltage drive circuit. Also, the voltage level of the drive voltage is usually higher than the input voltage of the system.
For the existing technology, it is easy to design the charge pump IC to provide a higher voltage level so that the charge pump IC is widely used in the industry. However, the charge pump IC needs higher costs. In addition, the lowest operation voltage and the charging and discharging efficiency are limited for the charge pump IC.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a voltage-level shift apparatus and a method of operating the same which is designed according to the application requirements by the research and development personnel to provide the voltage-level shift apparatus having customizing operation voltage and charging and discharging efficiency, thus avoid the over design condition.